


Az utolsó tojás

by Emesh



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, What-If, a zöld tojás nem kelt ki
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emesh/pseuds/Emesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A zöld tojás lakójának nem feltétlenül kellett kikelnie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Az utolsó tojás

**Author's Note:**

> A 4. kötet történéseit nem veszi figyelembe.

Sötét, meleg, és nagyon-nagyon szűk. Kissé már kényelmetlen is, de ez csak apróság, és ő amúgy sincs mindig ébred, hogy ez nagyon zavarja. Nem rossz bent. Megnyugtató. Biztonságos. Senki sem zargatja, és csend van…

Először a magányra riad fel. Eddig mindig volt a közelében valaki, talán egy testvér, vagy kettő… És most senki. Csak a távolban, nagyon messze van egy borzasztó, megláncolt jelenlét, ami hatalmas nyomással nehezedik félig éber elméjére minden percben, már túl régóta. A szabad napokra alig tud visszaemlékezni, a lény szinte mindent elemészt maga körül. Borzasztóan kellemetlen.

Inkább visszaalszik. Álmában nem érzi a magányt, sem azt a gonosz… _valamit_ és a fájdalmát. Álmodni jó. Néha olyanokat lát, amik megtörténtek, néha olyat, amik megtörténhettek volna. Akad köztük olyan is, amit ő talált ki. Színes tojásokat, egymással birkózó fiókákat lát. Oda akar menni hozzájuk, csatlakozni akar, de valami láthatatlan erő mindig visszatartja, nem engedi, elrántja, tépi a szárnyait, ő pedig üvölt, lángokat köp és…

Újra felébred, ismét álom és ébrenlét közé szorul. Sötét van, és most ez nem a jó sötétség. Ki akar jutni, életében először vágyik a külvilágba, el a biztonságos héjtól, messze, minél messzebbre a lénytől… De aztán eszébe jut a feltétel. Egy tökéletesre van szüksége, aki segít neki ebben. Akárki nem lehet. Eddig nem akadt.

Megnyugszik. A sötét lény nem lehet örök. Ő pedig itt bent biztonságban van. Nem árthat neki. A burok feltörhetetlen, nem lehet baj. És majd később, sokára jönni fog valaki – biztos, hogy jön majd. Mindig akad valaki, bár nem emlékszik rá, honnan tudja ezt ennyire biztosan.

A sötét jelenlét megerősödött az utolsó ébrenléte óta, és most szinte elviselhetetlen. Az álmokba menekül előle – ott az elméje is biztonságban van, nem csak a teste. Nem akar olyan lenni, mint az ott, kint, őrült, dühös, fájdalmas… _rab._ Neki szabadság kell.

Ismét felébred, és először nem tudja, mi olyan csodálatos – sokáig tart, amíg rájön, a jelenlét tűnt el. Felszívódott. És helyette van két fényes, vörös és zafír, mint régen, amikor még hárman voltak itt évekig, egymás mellett, és védték a másikat attól a feketétől, a romlottól. Újra együtt vannak, fényesen, és a nyomás eltűnt az elméjéről. Fantasztikusan érzi magát. Eddig nem is gondolt bele, hogy _ennyire_ hatással van rá, de most… Most újra minden _jó_ és _békés_ és…

És akkor jönnek a többiek.

Rég volt már, amikor kezek érintették burkát. Először összezavarodik, aztán minden világos. Várják őt, valahol kint, és most már _teljesen biztos,_ hogy jön majd valaki, aki tökéletes lesz a számára.

Az első egy tünde. Büszke, kitartó, erős, magabiztos, makacs, és bizonyára gyönyörű lehet meg lenyűgöző, egy jellem, ami kiemelkedik a többi közül, hatalmas mágiával – sokakat elkápráztathat. Talán valaki számára tökéletes is lehet.

De nem neki. Fennhéjázó, irritáló. Ha szelídebb lenne… Talán? Nem, akkor sem. Egyszerűen csak… nem.

Bent marad. Neki ilyen nem kell. A tündének igazából nincs is rá szüksége, csak megfogta a tojást, és várt – de nem kap semmit. A csalódottságot nem lehet érezni itt bent, de amúgy se biztos, hogy az.

A második érintésre majdnem kikel. Egy ember. Büszke, harcos, igazi vezér, szerető szívvel… De… nem igazán. Ő sem. Pedig ő ezerszer jobb, mint a tünde. Sokkal. Érdekes is. Egy pillanatig még mocorog, gondolkodik azon, hogy a lehetőség, hogy most kell kimenni… aztán a pillanat elszáll, ő pedig megnyugszik. Valami még hiányzik. Valami apróság.

Neki egészséges szív kell. Életerős. Nem egy sebzett, gyógyulófélben lévő. A sötétség őt is megviselte. Talán önző dolog, borzasztóan önző, de ennyit megérdemel. Ilyen sokáig volt itt, és neki _más_ kell.

És jönnek mások, emberek, tündék, büszkék, gyávák, ártatlanok, okosak, erősek, gyengék, gonoszak, fiatal és öreg, ezerféle népség, mind miatta…

Vannak, amik kiemelkednek. Egy apróság, tengernyi keserűséggel és fájdalommal – ha kikel, meggyógyíthatná? De a szánalom nem elég arra, hogy a burkot feltörje. Egy tünde, vad és élénk, de magányos – biztos kitaszított a fajtája között. Egy ember, nyugodt és derűs – őrajta hosszan gondolkodik még azután is, hogy elhagyja.

De igazán egyik se jó. Nem-nem. Nem lehet megfogalmazni, mi vagy ki a tökéletes, de bízik benne, hogy találkoznak majd. A mágia segít. Elvégre nem lehet itt örökké… A sorsuk majd keresztezi egymást.

Addig viszont marad – itt, a biztonságban és sötétben, elválasztva egy fallal mindenki mástól, kizárva a sok zsibongó kezet és jelenlétet, akik mind nem méltóak igazán a figyelmére…

Ő pedig vár. Egy évtized vagy kettő – itt bent ez nem számít. Marad a sötétben… és jól érzi magát. Ismét nyugalom van. Kicsit vissza is alszik.

Hisz ő türelmes.

És még rengeteg ideje van.


End file.
